


sleepovers

by nothibernia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothibernia/pseuds/nothibernia
Summary: not much has changed about the numerous sleepovers Stan and Kyle have always had (and often at that), except for one thing.





	sleepovers

Kyle and Stan have always been close.

They've almost always been a constant in each others' lives, and you usually don't see one without the other often. Maybe once in a blue moon.

So, being neighbours, they stay at each others' houses as much as they can, and thanks to housing arrangements, thats pretty much every other night. This has gone on for years, and yet, only one thing has really changed.

* * *

 

10 Years Old

To put it lightly, Kyle is fucking terrible at trying to sleep.

Not that he can't actually fall asleep, that isn't the issue - that's more of a Stan thing. No, he just has a habit of somehow getting into the weirdest position possible and then falling asleep before he can be bothered to move.

This isn't usually a problem. Usually.

Whenever Stan stays over at his house or vice versa, that's when there's a problem. Those are the nights when he has to try to get comfortable without accidentally kicking the boy next to him in the legs, which is surprisingly difficult. (It really shouldn't be.)

As this is happening, Stan - who is probably trying not to laugh at his friend's frustration at such a small task - is desperately trying to fall asleep. This is far harder for him than it is for others, hence why he's more often than not the last to fall asleep, and to wake in the morning.

However, if there's one thing he's learned, it's that being near his friends makes it marginally easier; especially when that friend is Kyle. As far as he can tell, there isn't a discernible reason for this. He doesn't really question it, just being grateful for the extra hours he needs more than he'd like to admit.

In the end, neither of these things matter anyway. As day breaks, they'll always wake up the same - leaning against each other, as peaceful as they can be in a town like South Park.

* * *

13 Years Old

The two boys' routine of regularly staying over with the other hasn't been broken yet. If anything, it's an even more common occurrence - which is odd, considering how pretty much everyone agreed that sleepovers were lame at the end of fifth grade.

Kyle's a little better at not pushing Stan out of bed, and Stan can feel himself drifting off a little earlier. Now, it's only gotten more difficult to sleep without the other for both of them. So they don't. Their parents don't question it, and if they do, it's a good thing Stan's better at lying.

They stay up later sometimes. They play games on whatever consoles they each have, and read scary stories to see who backs out first - Stan denies ever getting scared. And then there are times where they do nothing, simply staying up because they can, knowing that the other is there. It's just something that friends do.

Their mornings are a little later now. They wake up with light streaming through the window, limbs entangled, and heads resting on shoulders.

* * *

 

16 Years Old

Stan and Kyle don't even bother telling each other, or their parents, where they'll be each night. It's just a given at this point in time that they probably won't be home if the other isn't with them.

Both boys know that at this age they probably should've grown out of this, but honestly, neither wants to. There's nothing wrong with it, why would they?

The only person to mention it is Randy, suggesting using a sleeping bag. It could be more comfortable. Conveniently, Stan forgets every time, and Kyle neglects ever getting one. They don't need to, anyway. They're close enough in height and there's enough room as it is.

They tend to wake up far closer now. Regardless of how far apart they were the night before, by morning, they'll have their arms clumsily wrapped each other, legs intertwined - Stan occasionally having his hand buried into his friend's untameable curls.

* * *

 

Nobody ever complains about this arrangement, not to their faces. Nobody at school knows, and their fathers only talk about how it might be seen as strange when they're sure they're asleep. Their mothers never mind, being happy they can rest.

As the years have gone by, nothing about these times has really changed. Only that they've got closer, and will most likely stay that way for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> first work, and it's all downhill from here.


End file.
